


Not those wires

by malecs_lucky_star



Series: Almost Human Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Almost Human
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Robot Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 09:42:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malecs_lucky_star/pseuds/malecs_lucky_star
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Tumblr prompt: A Rudy/Dorian prompt? Rudy messes around with Dorian's circuity and ends up giving him a boner and takes care of it. (Slightly edited wording to comply with guidelines)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not those wires

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at anything remotely Smutty so I know that it is not very good but I did my best so please be kind.

Dorian felt a little nervous it was time for his yearly diagnostic check this was the first time he was going to have his wiring checked and he knew how sensitive a lot of the wiring was from his chest to his groin. This was the wiring that robots used to release any tension even though he had been given a penis the wires where more sensitive. However Dorian was not too worried as Rudy is the one doing the check and he will surely know what not to touch, plus Rudy would only be examining the external wiring under his chest plate. With that thought in his head Dorian confidently stepped into Rudy’s office.

Rudy looked up from his current project –some sort of robotic toy- and smiled at Dorian indicating that he was to sit on the bench. Rudy came to stand before him with several of his tools.

“Okay Dorian I am going to be doing an in depth check this time which means that I am going to have to open up your secondary chest plate to make sure you acting as a shield has not done any major damage.” Rudy told him, hearing these words almost caused Dorian to gulp so much for the thought that Rudy would only be examining the external wiring.

Hoping that he could fall into a sleep like state before Rudy got to those wires Dorian closed his eyes and began breaking everything down from his and John’s last mission. For the first twenty minutes Rudy worked diligently replacing the odd wire that needed to be replaced. He thought that Dorian had actually fallen asleep or gone into a power saving mode by the time he opened the secondary chest plate.

Inside this part of Dorian the wires were more delicate and various shades of light blue and green, at first glance everything looked fine until Rudy looked closer through a magnifying lens. Three of the wires were loose from their ports and would detach themselves if Dorian took another hard knock or was shot again. Deciding to do the closed wire first Rudy leaned down to move it making sure that he did not get electrocuted at the same time which unfortunately for Dorian meant that he caught some of the other circuitry.

Dorian’s eyes shot open as he felt he tweezers knock against the wiring for the first time causing him to gasp inaudible. Dorian tried to calm his processing units as the wires were stimulated by Dr Lom’s breath, he knew that the doctor was not doing it on purpose but that did not help to calm his body down. Dorian tried the same meditation technique as before going through previous missions however nothing could prepare him for what happened next. As Rudy reattached the first wire Dorian felt like lightning had shot through him all of his nerve endings came alive and sparks shot through the wiring in his chest. He had to clamp down tightly on his vocal processors to stop the needy whine that wanted to escape.  

Rudy had shot back not having expected the surge of electricity from the wiring.

“Okay need to remember that for the next two.” Rudy said almost to himself which is why he was surprised by the weak voice that said

“Next Two, you mean there is more?” Dorian asked knowing that his voice must sound rather pathetic.

“Sorry Dorian but I have to attach the wires that have come lose or we may have more problems later I apologise if it is causing you pain.” Rudy was looking at Dorian’s face and continued to look that way as he went back to the wiring so he did not see the beginning of Dorian’s erection.

The next wave that hit as the second wire was reattached was just as intense as the last and cause Dorian’s cock to become rock hard. Rudy still did not notice the effect he was having on Dorian and had started to make soothing noises when Dorian could not clamp down on the next whine. The last wire was near to Dorian’s groin and Rudy could not help but notice the true effect when he attached the last wire as Dorian arched off the table and his erection brushed against Rudy, the idea that his work was pleasurable was backed up by a long drawn out moan.

Rudy knew what he wanted to do but he needed permission first because he would never take advantage of anyone no matter what.

“Dorian” he ventured “Would you like me to help you with that?” He asked gesturing to the bots rock hard cock.

“Y-yes” Dorian managed. Which was all the permission Rudy needed he pulled down Dorian’s trousers and pants to reveal the bots perfect nine and a half inch cock which had various blue patterns running up and down it due to the stimulus. Rudy took it into his hand and marvelled at how real it felt. He tightened his grip at the base and dragged his hand up adding a twist at the head which caused Dorian’s hips to buck in response.

“So your wiring is sensitive” Rudy asked in a low seductive voice whilst gripping the organ in his hand just a shade harder to drag more of those delicious moans out of the man bellow him.

“Yes think one giant prostate” Dorian told him only to cut off with a moan louder than any other as Rudy gently tweaked the wires in his chest with the end of the tweezers. Rudy kept his hand firmly on Dorian’s dick whilst he reached up to kiss the panting bot. Thrusting his tongue between Dorian’s lips Rudy got his first taste of the bot below him chasing Dorian’s tongue around his mouth he coaxed Dorian’s tongue out to play.

Breaking the kiss when he knew that Dorian was getting close Rudy twisted his had around the head of Dorian’s dick hard whilst stimulating the wiring next to his groin. Arching up Dorian came in a flash of blue and the blue lights continued to chase one another even after Rudy had let go of his dick.

Rudy carefully checked over Dorian’s wiring to make sure he had done no damage before gently shutting the secondary chest plate. Whilst he attached the primary chest plate Rudy dropped gentle kisses along Dorian’s collar and shoulders once he was all set to go Dorian sat up and pulled up his trousers then put on his shirt.

He smiled when he looked over at Rudy the man who had just brought him to a mind blowing orgasm now looked rather uncomfortable and unsure of himself. Dorian hopped down from the table and made his way across to the now scared looking Rudy. However he surprised the other man by grabbing the lapels of his jacket and pulling him into a mind blowing kiss that left Rudy gasping for breath.

“Would you like me to come back when my shift is over and finish what you started?” Dorian asked even though he already knew the answer.

“Yes, I mean if you want, if you don’t mind.” Rudy said suddenly incredible flustered.

“Just a yes would do man. But you are really cute when you are flustered” Dorian told him before kissing him one more time and leaving the lab with a wink. Once he had left the lab Rudy fell against the table wondering what the hell he had gotten himself into.      

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the story and if you have any prompts for me just drop me a line at my Tumblr or in a review.


End file.
